Heart's Game
by juzAgirl
Summary: an innocent heart so unsuspectingly thrown into a game of deceit, bitterness and confusion...a vengeful heart out to destroy the fragile barrier between love and hate to take what is rightfully his...
1. Photographs from the Past

Heart's Game  
  
  
  
By: Lor-hime  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? *grumbles* Everybody knows that SD isn't mine and it never will be. The brain behind SD is Takehiko Inoue. Fanfiction disclaimers really have a way with taking the thrill out of everything illegal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue - Photographs from the Past  
  
  
  
Two years ago.  
  
"Kaede! What have you done this time?"  
  
Ayako winced at her mother's shrill voice. Kaede gave a shrug at Olivia but his eyes averted from Ayako's, avoiding contact with his big sister.  
  
"Kaede, please," Ayako said, taking her brother's hand in her own.  
  
"The police are outside, looking for you! You have never been anything but disappointment for this family. You could have been like your sister, such a proper young woman or like your father, a regal and prominent public figure and a loving family man. But you had to be a juvenile delinquent, a lawbreaker and a drug-induced son. For heaven's sake, stop it before you kill yourself and everyone around you," Olivia continued, the veins in her ivory skin showing.  
  
She looked devastated and saddened by everything, but she was determined to cure her son. She would very well take her son and bring him to the authorities herself.  
  
"If you hadn't started this, everything would be alright. Your father.your father would still be alive. And he died because you let your friends take him. Do you remember that? And who's next on your list? Me? Your sister?"  
  
"Mother!" Ayako was shocked to see her mother this way. She usually was a very calm and elite woman. But Ayako didn't blame her, circumstances permitted her to be so vulgar.  
  
"I didn't know okay?! How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't my fault? I didn't know it was father they took!" Kaede shot back, his eyes turning a bit glazed.  
  
"Because you were on drugs! You were too high to see!"  
  
"Mother, that's enough."  
  
Turning to her brother, Ayako said, "Kaede, let's go. It isn't too late for reformation. Go with the police, I'll see to it that you go to the proper medical institute, okay? I'll ride with you."  
  
Kaede looked at her with pleading eyes, but she had no choice, it was for his own good and probably everyone else's.  
  
"Ne-chan.no.I don't want to go."  
  
But he followed her out, knowing that she just wanted the best for him.  
  
-=^_^=-  
  
"You did the right thing."  
  
"Then why do I feel so lousy? I locked up my own brother. He pleaded not to go, but I had to, uncle.he looks so lonely there."  
  
Mitsuyoshi Anzai sighed and tried to sit up in his bed but he grimaced from the pain and erased the thought. It's been only two days since his operation was successfully finished.  
  
"You'll see that after a few years of therapy, he'll be better and you'll think to yourself that it really was the right decision. You're a great big sister and he needs your support more than anyone does. Be there for him, Kaede may be a little on the dangerous side but he's a good boy to begin with. I once bounced him on my knee too, you know."  
  
Ayako gave out a laugh, those were the days. Before she left, Ayako made sure her uncle had his medicine and his lunch. She was worried about him but he knew he would recover in no time, he was a strong man.  
  
-=^_^=-  
  
"You can't go."  
  
"But I.I have to see her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
"Kaede, the doctors won't let you and you know that. What's with this friend of yours anyway?" Ayako asked, placing a hand over her brother's.  
  
"She died."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Shinichi told me that she killed herself. Drank poison or something."  
  
"Shinichi? Maki?! Kaede! I told you to stay away from that creep. He's the one who dragged you into this in the first place. You're locked up here for treatment and he's out there roaming like some vulture. Please, stay away from him."  
  
Kaede gave a sigh and looked at Ayako with frustration in his cool blue eyes. He needed her to understand that he did this himself, he chose this path and he needed to find a way out for himself.  
  
"Ne-chan, Shinichi is my friend. He's the only one who cared for me-"  
  
"But I care about you too."  
  
"I know and I'm thankful for that. What I mean is he was like a big brother to me. He took me to places and showed me many things. He gave me this life and I love it and I know it's wrong but.but maybe I want things to be wrong."  
  
"You're making a big mistake."  
  
"Let me get through this on my own. I need to find out for myself. I know you probably hate me now and I'm sorry. But.I need you to do something for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go to her. My friend. Take the money inside my closet and buy some nice tulips, she loved them. Place them over her tomb. Her body's in Memorial. Please, I just need to say goodbye, I owe her that. She's inside her family's mausoleum. Shinichi told me it was the only one in Memorial, a large marble structure, probably in the north end. Her name.Natsumi."  
  
"Was she-?"  
  
Kaede looked away. He didn't want his sister to see the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He had never cried before, not even when his father died. He was too stuck on drugs then to even know what was going on. He never cried and he wasn't going to start now. He inhaled his sadness and turned back to face Ayako.  
  
"You loved her, didn't you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Okay. I'll go to the florist this afternoon. I'll go now. Take care of yourself, okay?"  
  
"Ne-chan."  
  
Ayako turned back to look at her only brother. She met sad sapphire eyes.and her heart broke at the sight of them.  
  
"Arigatou," he said and he meant it.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
-=^_^=-  
  
Author's Brain:  
  
Well.it's still a little complicated, but that was just the prologue. Natsumi is just a made-up character coz there aren't enough girls in SD and well, I know Maki and Rukawa aren't really friends but this is my fic and I have to do things my way. And yes, Rukawa and Ayako are siblings and their uncle is the white-haired monk himself.Anzai-sensei! *hoots* Great family tree. And oh.the Olivia in there is also a made-up character, Ayako and Rukawa's mother. Though I know Olivia isn't really a Japanese name, I had to find a snooty sounding name and I think Olivia did the trick. So now that that's out of the way, I bid you farewell. 


	2. Chapter 1 Moonlit Night

Heart's Game  
  
  
  
By: Lor-hime  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? *grumbles* Everybody knows that SD isn't mine and it never will be. The brain behind SD is Takehiko Inoue. Fanfiction disclaimers really have a way with taking the thrill out of everything illegal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Moonlit Night  
  
  
  
He watched her with great interest, not just because she was elegantly stunning and her strapless midnight blue evening gown complimented her body well.too well in fact, he almost drowned in the sight of her. She had grace that astounded him and her ability to socialize was beyond his wildest imaginations. She was the life of this whole frigid ball. She was the only light inside the room. Everyone around seemed to fade away in comparison but her beauty nor her disposition never triggered his interest for long. He had other plans.  
  
She danced with every man who asked her to the dance floor, smiled at them but never let them come too close. But there was always an exception to every rule and his name was Kiminobu Kogure. The man was barely 24 and his rank in high society exceeded even those of old millionaires with receding hairlines. Everyone respected him, wanted to be him, and simply wanted him. He was a man who always kept his promises, valued anyone and everyone and never let his wealth flood his mind with arrogance. And while the whole world loved him, she simply adored the young tycoon, not because he had money, she didn't need wealth for her family was practically swimming in gold and diamonds, and not because he was handsome and respectable but because he was her childhood acquaintance.a very trusted friend and confidante.  
  
She had known Kogure for over sixteen years, met him during her kindergarten days and their friendship grew to something more and anything but, somewhat like a mutual understanding went on with the two. They weren't really together but everyone, even their parents, expected them to be.to marry one day and have a family. It was always like that with the rich. She was now 23 years old, a very suitable age for marriage and yes, she adored him but not so much as to marry him, not even if he asked her to. She didn't have marriage in her mind anyway, she just wanted to have friends. Romance would simply destroy that treasure she so carefully took care of.  
  
His eyes never left her laughing figure as she and Kogure went to their table in the middle of everyone else. She never noticed him staring at her like some perverted lunatic. She was submerged into the glamour of the ball, eaten by the people she considered to be her closest companions.  
  
"It's high time you met me Ayako Rukawa."  
  
And he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
-=^_^=-  
  
"Kogure-kun, you know I don't love traveling. It makes everything such a bore. And besides, you know I get dizzy on a plane."  
  
"But you love Paris and Milan and London. And we can take my yacht. Come with me this weekend. I need someone to keep me on my toes," Kogure prodded on, holding a glass of Chardonnay, taking a delicate sip.  
  
She laughed, the sound more of a tinkling bell than anything. Her large turquoise eyes crinkled just so, making her look younger and happier. He started playing with her dark brown waves which she had decided to let down for the night.  
  
"I'll think about it. Besides, I have my job. Can you wait for a moment? I have to go to the powder room.to powder my nose."  
  
He nodded graciously, letting her walk towards the lady's room, away from him but never really leaving the divine vision nor the intoxicating scent of her.  
  
Ayako made her way across the dance floor, the train of her evening gown trailing behind her. She rushed towards the door and found herself colliding into someone along the way. Regaining her composure, she looked at the entity.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking."  
  
"And I've been looking at you all night."  
  
"I beg your pardon."  
  
"I'm sorry, sometimes my tongue is too fast and my brain fails to catch up. You must think I'm some madcap. I assure you that I am not. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Ryota Miyagi," he said ever so politely, taking her right hand and giving it the most tender of kisses.  
  
Somewhere between his gaze and his kiss, Ayako felt herself blushing like some schoolgirl. Indeed he looked stylish and proper, a man of great intellect. His crisp blue undershirt tucked in his black pants, a long and dark coat finishing off the whole attire. But that wasn't what caught her. He could've been dressed in a pair of torn shorts and a thin white shirt and she couldn't have cared less. There was something in him that captivated her. And then she knew. It was that smile of his.a mix of mystery, coyness and danger. And the cerulean stud he wore on his left ear didn't do much damage either. In fact it was kinda cute.  
  
"I'm sorry. I have to go to the lady's room. It was nice meeting you Miyagi-san."  
  
He watched her go, with as much grace and elegance as before.  
  
"It was nice meeting you too, very nice."  
  
-=^_^=-  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"I.there was a long line."  
  
"You look flushed, it something wrong."  
  
"Ie Kogure-kun. Maybe I just had a little too much of that delightful Chardonnay. Or the fact that you danced me until my legs turned to cold jelly."  
  
"Gomen. I just couldn't take my arms off of you," he laughed.  
  
In the corner of her eye, Ayako spotted him smile at her. He was such a mysterious man, lurking behind the shadows like that. What was his name again? Oh yes, Ryota.Ryota Miyagi.the name slowly repeated itself inside her mind that Ayako thought she was going to faint from all the noise. She raised a hand to her suddenly aching head, sitting down on one of the heavily cushioned chairs.  
  
"Daijoubu Ayako-chan?"  
  
"I want to go."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Home. I want to go home. Suddenly, I don't feel too well. Can you? I'm sure mother would love to stay here and chat with her friends, you don't mind taking me home do you?"  
  
"Of course not. I'll get the car."  
  
She said goodbye to all her friends and then told her mother and Anzai-san that she was leaving ahead of them. They were worried but she told them that it was nothing. Probably, stress or just as she had reasoned, the Chardonnay just got to her system.  
  
Kogure helped her into the car and they had the ride. He drove slowly but steadily. And minutes later, they had arrived.  
  
"I'll walk you up."  
  
"I'm alright now. I can go on my own. Arigatou. I'm sorry I spoiled your evening."  
  
"You never do."  
  
"That's very kind of you."  
  
"Well goodnight then."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
-=^_^=-  
  
It was a moonless night but the stars were shining their best. Ayako had gone up to her room and taken a long hot shower and was now about to put on her nightgown. She let the towel fall to the floor and she slipped on the long silk outfit, letting the soft and smooth feel of it fill her body. It had been a long day and she was tired but maybe a little stargazing wouldn't be such a bad idea. She got on her pink robe and slippers and opened her balcony doors, letting the cool wind rush through to her room. She gathered her long curls into a ponytail and stepped outside. The wind started playing with her and she smiled.  
  
Slowly she leaned onto the cement railing and stared up. She remembered how she wished on one star every night when she was a little girl. She always wished for that one Barbie doll she loved so much. And she got it, from her father on Christmas morning. Then finally, it came to the time that the only wish she ever asked for was to have her father's life back. She slowly let the memory seep inside her brain once more.  
  
It was a night just like this. No one expected for it to turn out so badly. It was midnight and Kaede wasn't home yet, but everyone got used to that. He'd been staying out with bad friends for over a year and not once did they do him any good. Surprisingly, her father wasn't home either but she and her mother assumed it was because of some board meeting he had to attend since he was a politician and a businessman.  
  
And so Ayako waited, letting her mother sleep for the night. She sat by the fireplace on her father's favorite couch. She didn't realize that she had already dozed off until she woke up from the loud sound of the door flying open, hitting the wall behind it. It was Kaede, wet and dirty.  
  
She rushed to him, worried and confused but his eyes were completely glazed, unable to focus at her. She screamed at him, yelled his name but he looked on ahead, ignoring her.  
  
"Kaede! What happened to you?"  
  
Then he looked, fixing her with a dangerous gaze. His eyes flashed a cold blue for a moment and he grabbed her by the arms. And in an instant, she was an inch above the marble floor. She had shut her mouth, too shocked to even react.  
  
"I'm sorry!" he kept yelling. And then another flash went through his glassy eyes, consciousness and recognition filling them. And he put her down, pulling her in for a hug. He wasn't crying but his voice was cracking, like he couldn't breathe at all.  
  
"Tell me what's you wrong."  
  
"You won't understand!"  
  
"I will. Tell me."  
  
And that's when their mother came in. Everything that had happened before she came was a secret only Ayako and Kaede knew. Ayako never dared to tell anyone, especially her mother about Kaede's suddenly rash behavior.  
  
"What did he do this time?" Olivia yelled over, tying her robe.  
  
"Mother please." Turning to her brother, Ayako let her eyes speak.  
  
"I don't know.I'm sorry.I didn't.I couldn't.," he let out in quick gasps.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Haven't you caused enough trouble? And now you burst in here soaking wet and covered with mud. Add a few drops of blood and it'll be perfect for a horror movie," Olivia continued, ignoring the warning look on her daughter's face.  
  
Then he screamed. It was bloodcurling, shocking and completely unlike him.  
  
And that's when the telephone rang.  
  
"Don't answer it," he had said, his voice scared and tiny.  
  
"What? Don't be silly. It might be important."  
  
Ayako was thinking, who'd be calling at this time of hour? It was the most horrible telephone call she had ever witnessed. One that she wished had never happened.  
  
"Hello?" Olivia had said superciliously.  
  
And then she dropped the receiver, a long echo filling the room as it hit the floor.  
  
"Mother?" Ayako asked, seeing her mother's pale face.  
  
Kaede now out of his sister's attention, rushed out of the house and left again.  
  
"H-haji-jime.Hajime!" Olivia screamed, her tears flowing like the Atlantic.  
  
"Mother.what about daddy?"  
  
Since that night, she never used that word again.  
  
-=^_^=-  
  
Ayako woke up from her trip to memory lane, a tear escaping her suddenly tired eyes. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. The wind suddenly felt frosty and hostile, almost antagonistic. Ayako wrapped her robe tighter around her body. It has been so long since she'd cried. Somehow, it felt so foreign to her now.like she had never done it before.  
  
She swore to herself, while she watched the casket being lowered, that she would never let anyone see her so vulnerable ever again. It wasn't embarrassing.just painful, something that she'd been wanting to forget for a very long time.  
  
She didn't blame Kaede. He just.wasn't himself.his hands didn't take their father's life.his friends' did.he didn't know and she understood that.but why did he refuse to stay away from them? Ever since she saw the look on Maki's face that night Kaede brought his friends home, she knew he was bad news. He took drugs for one and he influenced others to take the damn thing. He drank like vaccuum and he smoked like a chimney.  
  
She had wanted to slap her hand on his face so many times for destroying her brother but then she realized.Kaede had destroyed himself by letting Maki win inside him. And the saddest part was, Kaede didn't think she was enough to change him.she didn't think she was enough. Olivia had long since given up and now, only Ayako stood the test of time. She was going to do everything to bring back her brother.the one who loved his family, loved to play basketball, loved to go to school and loved hot chocolate in front of the fireplace instead of marijuana.  
  
-=^_^=-  
  
It was such a joy watching her. There was always something that surprised him. Yesterday it was how she hated asparagus and bean dip. Now.it was better.something personal.it was how sad she was and how she hated to cry. He saw the look on her face, the way she brushed that tear right off of her cheek.  
  
So weak.  
  
So open.  
  
So perfect.  
  
-=^_^=-  
  
Author's Brain:  
  
Now wasn't that interesting? They finally met but what will happen ne? Hajime is another made-up character for Ayako's father. I like Hajime, it sounds nice. And here, when I say that Ayako is rich, I mean she is filthy rich. She doesn't even need to work but she wanted to do so. To find out what her job is, read chapter two okay? And didn't Ryota look gorgeous? Haha! The dashing young man and his dangerous ways.ah! I love that! ^_^  
  
Hehe and I've played with fate a little so my Kogure doesn't wear those thin-framed glasses.he looks better without them anyway.remember in the series where they were off of his face.he looked so cute.  
  
And lastly, to all the Maki fans out there, I don't mean to make your guy look bad but I needed someone to play the part and frankly, I don't like him so he was perfect for the role. Peace! *holds up a peace sign* Hehehe.stay tuned for chapter two. 


	3. Chapter 2 Unfolding

Heart's Game  
  
  
  
By: Lor-hime  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? *grumbles* Everybody knows that SD isn't mine and it never will be. The brain behind SD is Takehiko Inoue. Fanfiction disclaimers really have a way with taking the thrill out of everything illegal.  
  
Chapter 2 - Unfolding  
  
"Back from the dead I see."  
  
"Shut up. I'm tired and I want to get some sleep."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Dinghead! Of course not here! I'm gonna do some paperwork first before I go home. Besides, it's raining. I don't want to get my baby wet."  
  
"You've had that piece of shit for a week and you're calling it your baby."  
  
"Watch it Hanamichi. Don't go calling my car shit. I worked for it."  
  
"Yare yare Ryochin," the tall redhead said, dropping his badge on the wooden table.  
  
Ryota carefully set down his prized possession, his gun. He took a short look at it, smiling. He took off the coat he wore and shook it a little to drop off the water droplets it caught from the downpour. Then he fixed the lighting so that it flooded over his table. Stacks of paper greeted him head on and he grumbled sinfully similar to a curse.  
  
"Haven't you been busy lately? I don't see you around here anymore," Hanamichi Sakuragi continued, ignoring the look on his best friend's face.  
  
"I'm here now, aren't I?"  
  
"You know that's not what I mean. Chief's been worried about you. You haven't been the same since your-"  
  
"Knock it off okay! I don't wanna hear it. And if Akagi's worried about me, he can talk to me himself, not send you. I have enough problems as it is."  
  
"I could put in a good word for you.you know, since.," Hanamichi stopped, the blush rising up his cheeks. He gave a goofy grin.  
  
"So she and you hit it off huh?"  
  
"She's been crying for me since the day I got here."  
  
"Get outta town! Your sheer arrogance knocks me off. Stop it will you. You sound really crazy right about now."  
  
"But I am crazy.crazy in love with Haruko-chan."  
  
"I'm gonna puke."  
  
"Can't you at least be happy for me Ryochin?"  
  
"Alright. Congratulations. Whoopee. Now can I get back to work?"  
  
"It's nice to see you with spirit Miyagi."  
  
Hanamichi and Ryota turned towards the familiar voice.  
  
"Mitsui. What brings you here?" Ryota asked, not really interested with the answer.  
  
"I was driving by so I decided to stop here. Hey red! There're some donuts in my car. You can have them," Hisashi Mitsui motioned over to Hanamichi. And the latter took the chance and raced outside, not caring enough to wear a coat or something.  
  
Mitsui grabbed one of the plastic chairs and turned it around, then he sat down, placing his chin over the back of the chair. He positioned himself right in front of Ryota.  
  
"You know that you're playing with fire right?"  
  
"What?" Ryota asked, knowing what Mitsui was talking about, pretending he didn't understand. His mind drifted to a coffee break one Saturday morning, about seven months ago. He glanced up at the senior who was looking at him with a lopsided grin.  
  
"You know what."  
  
"Buzz off okay. I don't need you ruining my plans for me."  
  
"You're doing the wrong thing. If you go through with this then you're just as bad as him. Even worse."  
  
"Shut up okay! I don't want Hanamichi to know, he'd just blab things out.or worse, he'd talk me out of it and we all know he's better at convincing than you are. I've waited for this for so long, I can't stop now. I have to.for."  
  
"We both know who this is all for but I know and you know that she doesn't want things this way. She was a good girl, better than most anyway. She doesn't want you to destroy some poor girl just like he did to her."  
  
"You're dead wrong Mitsui.this isn't just some poor girl.this is the girl. It's just too bad she's related to that creep."  
  
"You're going to go to hell for this."  
  
"And so he and I can finish our differences with the devil watching, that would be nice," Ryota countered, fear not showing in his voice.  
  
"Don't joke around."  
  
"Who said I was?"  
  
"Oi! Micchy! This is great! I've never had such divine jelly donuts before," Hanamichi interrupted boisterously.  
  
"I told you not to call me that. It doesn't go with my cool look."  
  
"You're old. You're entitled to some uncoolness."  
  
"Nani? What did you just call me?" Mitsui yelled out, jumping from his seat.  
  
"Old."  
  
It was so plainly said by the redhead that Mitsui grew angrier.  
  
Ryota watched the two run around the deserted police precinct like kids. His mind took him to his latest conversation with his other friend, the one who knew it all. He could trust Mitsui not to say anything, he just couldn't trust him to stay away and forget everything.  
  
Mitsui didn't understand how he had to go through with this.he didn't see what he saw.her body lying on the large bed, motionless.her eyes were open but there was nothing in them.there was no life left, only the remnants of her tears.she.he had somebody to fight for, to avenge.this wasn't just a game.this was his destiny.his sole purpose in life. But maybe this was a game.but it was his.he made the rules and he was going to win.  
  
-=^_^=-  
  
He dropped the keys on the small coffee table and let himself slump on the couch. It had stopped raining and finally he was inside the comforts of his cozy one-bedroom apartment. It had been quite a day.always have been since two years ago.in a short span of time, his whole life had changed. All for the worse.  
  
Damn it! He didn't deserve this and neither did she. She had a wonderful life before she met him. She drowned inside his deceptive blue eyes, his seemingly dangerous charms and his tall and attractive stand sucked her inside. Natsumi.  
  
Ryota took his face into his hands and forced himself to stop thinking about his little sister, the one who got lost, the one who was left behind, the one who hurt so much even at the time of her slow passing.  
  
He could never forget the look on her eyes when he found her that one cold December morning.sadness.confusion.betrayal.it was all there in her sweet eyes. And he wasn't going to take this sitting down. He was going to fight back for her.  
  
Ryota slowly walked towards his bedroom, knowing that he would see his vengeance there. Her pictures were scattered all over his room, on his table and beside his bed. Colored.black and white.polaroids.they were all there, and all of them were pictures of her.the one who would make it all complete.her long dark waves pooled over her shoulders and sometimes she gathered them up in a ponytail.her large and strong eyes always capturing her heart's secrets.some of the pictures caught her laughing.and scowling.and saddened.but all of them were beautiful.just like her.  
  
"Ayako.," he whispered, running a finger over one of her pictures.  
  
She looked so trusting and vulnerable.giving him an easier way in.  
  
He smiled at the picture.turning it into a sneer.  
  
Then he held up his finger, turning his hand into a gun.  
  
"Bang," he whispered, laughing afterwards.  
  
-=^_^=-  
  
Author's Brain:  
  
I know.I know.it looked too much like a scene from a sick suspense thriller.but ain't it cool though?! *evil laugh* Throw in a couple of hospital beds, lightning and a mad doctor then we'll really have a party. Wouldn't it be nice to see the rebirth of Frankenstein?  
  
By now, I think you've figured out some of the few points that complete my plot line.if you haven't then wait for further chapters coz they'll be so enlightening.  
  
Hehehe.aren't you curious as to what's going to happen next? Well, I am.^_^ Kept it short and sweet wouldn't you say? (Sweet? Where'd that come from?)  
  
Stay tuned okay? Now I sound like some cheesy talkshow host.  
  
"Don't touch that dial folks!"  
  
Ha! I'm so sick.I hate myself.okay.stop it! I'm talking to myself again.  
  
Well anyways.see you in chapter 3. Ja! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3 Inside His Mind

Heart's Game  
  
  
  
By: Lor-hime  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? *grumbles* Everybody knows that SD isn't mine and it never will be. The brain behind SD is Takehiko Inoue. Fanfiction disclaimers really have a way with taking the thrill out of everything illegal.  
  
Chapter 3 - Inside His Mind  
  
"Sensei, are you going to teach us how to draw a horse tomorrow?"  
  
Ayako looked at the chubby 5-year-old's pink cheeks and smiled. She nodded, placing a gentle hand on little Midori's head.  
  
"And a monkey?"  
  
Ayako turned towards Eisuke, her little drummer boy. She gave out a laugh, the one that sounded like tinkling bells.  
  
"Hai Eisuke-kun. Hai. A monkey too. And a bear."  
  
"But we did a bear yesterday."  
  
"But tomorrow will be a baby bear so that when you draw a momma bear like yesterday's, she won't be lonely coz she'll have her baby, ne?"  
  
Oohs and aahs echoed throughout the tiny school room as realization and amazement entered every kindergartener's mind. And then laughter followed. Ayako led her class towards the school gate and waved them goodbye as their parents picked them up for the day. The sky had turned orange and pink as the sun started setting on the horizon.  
  
"Sayonara sensei!" they all called over as they piled up into their cars.  
  
Ayako gave a wave and a smile. And when finally all of her students were gone, she let her shoulders slump a little, tired from today's activities. Ayako sighed, carrying herself towards the school room, preparing for her walk home. Her driver wasn't in today and she'd be crazy before she drove a car. She never learned how to and there wasn't even time to learn because of her busy schedule.  
  
She slowly gathered her things up, mostly books, and placed them inside her leather bag. The ones which didn't fit found their way to her arms, nestled comfortably.  
  
"They seem to love you."  
  
Ayako spun around abruptly, shocked, letting go of her books. The large volumes fell to the hard floor with an hollow thud. Instinctively, she backed a few steps, away from the stranger.  
  
"Woah! I'm sorry to frighten you. I just thought that-"  
  
"Miyagi-san?"  
  
"It's nice that you remembered. And please, don't be so formal, it's Ryota."  
  
Ayako started to bend down and pick her things up and in flash, Ryota was beside her on the floor, picking up her books with her.  
  
"Here, let me have those," he offered, noting that the books were quite heavy.  
  
"It's okay really. I'm used to-"  
  
"It's not always that I become a gentleman. Please let me do the honor."  
  
"Now you're the one being formal," Ayako laughed.  
  
They walked out, the books in Ryota's arms, side by side. He glanced sideways at Ayako. She was really pretty today, her wavy hair tied by a loose band and her face was natural, no make-up, just a touch of gloss on her pink lips.  
  
"I'm walking home. You don't have to carry those all the way."  
  
"Then I came just in time. I have my car with me. I'll take you home."  
  
"That's very nice of you."  
  
"You're not declining politely, are you? Look, you think that I'm some stalker don't you? I assure you I'm not. I'm a detective, a private investigator from the precinct. My chief is Takenori Akagi, you can call him if you like. He'll tell you that I'm not crazy."  
  
She laughed, looking at him with those large eyes of hers.  
  
"I wasn't thinking that."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. I was thinking why were you here helping me."  
  
"Oh, so my bad. I drove by here and I saw you waving at the kids. I didn't expect you to be a school teacher."  
  
"And what did you think? That I was probably shopping or lying around the house clad in a robe and a pair of slippers or better yet, out on some vacation spree outside of Japan?"  
  
"Wait a minute. I wasn't going to insult you or anything. I just thought that someone as rich as you wouldn't have to take a job, especially something like this."  
  
"That wasn't an insult?"  
  
"Gomen ne, okay? Truce?"  
  
"Okay. I just.I'm just so tired of people who always think that I'm not going to be very good at anything else besides shallow things. I have a brain just like everybody else and I'm going to use it on more productive things than shopping."  
  
"You're very impressive. Your carriage awaits my lady," Ryota said, opening his car's passenger door for Ayako.  
  
Ayako looked at him, weighing her options. Well, if he was going to try anything funny then she'd just have to use her karate skills on him then. She tipped her head to the side and sighed, entering the red vehicle.  
  
-=^_^=-  
  
"Your house sure is big."  
  
"Sometimes it feels like it's too big.and.too empty."  
  
"If I had a house like that.boy! Would I have a party!"  
  
She just looked at him, completely envious of his admiration. She's always been living inside this two-storey, bricked mansion and she never really appreciated it. Sure, when she was young, she loved to play and run across the grass lawn. But it was when she grew older that the house she once loved turned into a golden prison. There wasn't any warmth inside that house, more so when her father died. It had lost its glow. Sometimes, Ayako wished she was living in a country cottage, with little shutters and a garden up front, with a tiny fire place where she could place a couch beside it to read a book at night instead of this large and completely barren manor, and she sure wasn't talking about furnishings.  
  
"Ayako? Ayako!"  
  
"What? Huh?"  
  
"You kinda spaced out. You scared me for a while."  
  
"Gomen.I was just thinking about something."  
  
Ryota stopped the car just outside the gates and Ayako grabbed her things, pulling the door handle to open. She bent down, looking through the car door.  
  
"Thanks for the ride. It was nice of you," she said and turned around to go inside.  
  
"Ayako!"  
  
She looked at him, curious.  
  
"Maybe you'd like to go out sometime, like for coffee or something. Nothing fancy."  
  
"Yeah, maybe. Ja!" she waved and disappeared through the tall gate.  
  
".maybe."  
  
-=^_^=-  
  
A knock went through her door. Ayako sat up from bed and looked at her clock - 10:43 p.m.. Who could that be? Ayako reached out to her bedside lamp and switched it on.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me."  
  
Ayako recognized the voice immediately.  
  
"Come in."  
  
He came inside the room with a towel over his shoulder, just out from the shower. He stopped by the door and looked at her. Ayako touched a part of her bed, a place just beside her and smiled. He came over and sat down willingly.  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"I don't know. I couldn't sleep. So I thought I'd come here since I knew you weren't sleeping yet. It feels so weird to be back on my bed again. Two years is a very long time."  
  
"You'll get used to it again Kaede. You can sleep here with me if you want."  
  
"Ne-chan.I'm not six years old anymore. Look! I'm a grown man, just 22 and a big nobody. I didn't even get to finish college.and now what can I do? I can't work anywhere, no one will allow a college drop out to work. Mother is not even speaking to me, after two years, she's still mad at me."  
  
"She just needs to get used to you again, the son she brought up, years before any of this started. Give her some time. You know how mother is. And.go back to school. I'm sure she'll be proud of that decision. You can take up medicine again, just like you wanted," Ayako encouraged, taking her brother's hand into her own.  
  
"You don't understand. It's so hard to go back to the way things were. I can't."  
  
"You can. And I will be here with you. And even if she doesn't show it, I'm sure mother will be with you too. All we want is for you to find your life back. And we know you can do it. If you endured all that therapy for two whole years then you're ready for anything, ne?"  
  
And then, suddenly, Kaede wrapped his arms around Ayako and hugged her tightly, catching her off guard. Slowly, she hugged him back. She got her brother back. And that for Ayako was a great thing.  
  
"I think I can sleep now," Kaede announced, letting go of his sister.  
  
"G'night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
-=^_^=-  
  
The lamp light flickered momentarily and died out eventually.  
  
"Kuso!"  
  
Ryota stood up, feeling his way towards the main switch. He flicked it on and the room came to life again with light. He grumbled his way back to his desk and sat down on his wooden chair. Ryota picked up his pen and opened his journal to his last entry. Then he scribbled like crazy, filling the page with words only his mind knew until then.  
  
-journal entry-  
  
January 25  
  
Got the plan going nicely. I've met her, talked to her, brought her home to her ridiculously large house and asked her out for coffee. Although her answer was a vague "Maybe", I still think I've got everything under control. By next week, she'll think of me as a trusted friend, step one completed. She's a school teacher, didn't find that out from my investigation but no matter. It's just a minor detail that I'd have to deal with, something of no real importance anyway.  
  
Her brother's out of that medical treatment institute and is back home. Good. He looked pale, more than usual, must be of the medications. Maybe if he'd kill over one night, I wouldn't have to go through with this. His sister doesn't have to get involved if only he'd gone nicely with the police. But we couldn't get anything on him. He didn't really kill anybody or robbed any bank or store. He just took the drugs and that wasn't enough for them. His gang was never found after Governor Rukawa, their father, was killed that rainy night. Maki disappeared like the wind. But this doesn't really concern him. This is between Kaede, Ayako and me.  
  
Mitsui tried to talk me out of it, again! He's been doing that every time he drops by at the precinct. Darn it! He's driving me nuts with the guilt and the regret talk. Maybe he's getting to me. I know it's wrong but I have to do this before I change my mind. I need to do this.I want to.  
  
-journal end-  
  
Ryota slammed his journal shut and leaned back on his chair. He was suddenly feeling sick and one of those awful headaches had entered his head. He raised both his hands to his temples and started rubbing them in slow circular motions.  
  
He stared at the black leather-bound journal on his desk. It was all here. His plans, his thoughts, his pain and his grief.his retribution. He chronicled every part of it through pen and paper and it only gave him more comfort to write it all down. He smiled, his earring glinting in the dim light of the room.  
  
Tomorrow is just another day.  
  
-=^_^=- 


	5. Chapter 4 When I Say I Love You

Heart's Game  
  
  
  
By: Lor-hime  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? *grumbles* Everybody knows that SD isn't mine and it never will be. The brain behind SD is Takehiko Inoue. Fanfiction disclaimers really have a way with taking the thrill out of everything illegal.  
  
Chapter 4 - When I Say I Love You.  
  
Three and a half months later.  
  
They were in his car, on top of a hill, watching the slowly setting sun. Ayako gave a sideways glance and saw Ryota smile. She couldn't help but smile herself. What was she even doing inside his car at this time of day. He had driven by the school today just to pick her up. It was like a roller coaster ride with him. First, it had been a simple coffee break after school three months ago. Then there were the movies, 4 or 5 of them. Then he had asked for one dinner which she willingly said yes to. After that, there were the evening walks along the beach. She didn't know it but she was falling for him, little by little.  
  
'Is he even for real?' a voice inside her head asked her.  
  
'He didn't even ask you for anything yet. Maybe he just wants to be friends,' it continued, making Ayako frown a bit. She didn't want to be friends, at least, not just that.  
  
She hadn't realized that she had been staring at him for too long. He finally turned to her and saw her, making a smile form on his lips.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well, it can't be nothing. You've got that look on your face."  
  
"What look?"  
  
"That you're going to say yes if I ask you to be my girl right about now."  
  
Ayako felt the burning sensation of a blush run up her cheeks. She didn't expect that from him. She raised her hands to cover her cheeks and turned away from his amused eyes. He didn't have to do that.  
  
"I was kidding," he laughed.  
  
She was silent, embarrassed and uncertain about everything.  
  
"Let's go home, okay?"  
  
She nodded, unwilling still to face him. Her cheeks hadn't returned to their normal color yet, and she could still feel her fingers shake a little. If he did ask, well, she would have probably said yes but it didn't mean he should find out.  
  
"Would you have?"  
  
"What?" she asked, finally brave enough to speak.  
  
"If I asked, would you have said yes?"  
  
"Don't joke around okay?"  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
She bit her tongue. Her eyes darted at every direction except at him.  
  
It was hard for her to fall for somebody so quickly, but with Ryota it was different. He was funny, kind and very charming. He did everything she asked for, no complaints. He made sure she got home safely everyday. And he talked to her, really talked to her, like nobody else could have ever done.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
But right at that moment, all she ever wanted to do was say yes.  
  
-=^_^=-  
  
"I'll call you okay?"  
  
"Whatever. Thanks for the ride."  
  
He smiled and drove away. Her eyes followed the car as it turned around the corner, fading away into nothingness.  
  
"Where've you been?"  
  
The voice had startled her, but the look on his face shocked her even more. She hesitated at first and then greeted him.  
  
"Kogure-kun!" Ayako cried out, wrapping her arms around her dear friend.  
  
"Where've you been?" he repeated tonelessly. The look on his eyes were blank but nevertheless, his face was of kind curiosity.of unsuccessfully shrouded hurt.  
  
"Kogure-kun.I was out, with a friend.for a drive."  
  
A cloud passed through his beautiful eyes. His shirt was slightly rumpled, his hair a little damp from worry and his heart slightly crushed. Only the third was left unbeknownst to Ayako. She placed a nervous hand over Kogure's shoulder.  
  
"You look tired. Why didn't you come inside?" she spoke on, pulling him inside the house. He let her guide him, not really knowing what to think.  
  
"Who were you with?"  
  
"I told you. A friend," she avoided eye contact. This wasn't like Kogure at all.  
  
"Who Ayako?" he repeated, his voice steady but rising.  
  
"Ryota."  
  
It was so plainly said that it dashed through the young man's heart more forcefully.  
  
"I don't know him."  
  
"Of course you don't. He's not of your crowd. He's a friend from the precinct."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why are you asking me all of this anyway?" she asked, suddenly annoyed of this sudden interrogation.  
  
He just looked at her, but stayed silent. The hard realization slapped across Ayako's consciousness that it almost shook her to the floor. She didn't want to believe it but the way he held on to her hand was heartbreaking. He was afraid to let go.  
  
"Kogure.no.," she whispered, shaking her head slowly, reaching up to touch his handsome face. He just moved away, burned by her touch, killed by her nonchalant yet seemingly gentle rejection. He watched her hands fall limply to her sides.  
  
And with all the courage he had, he looked up to meet his eyes with hers. It felt weird, so foreign, so painfully true. The blue depths in them held nothing but familiarity and friendship for him and nothing else.  
  
"You never felt it? You never felt how much I cared for you?" he asked, his voice slightly shaking. She gazed at him with such innocence that it hurt him to look into the blue eyes he's loved so much, so long.  
  
"I.you never told me."  
  
"I thought you saw it through everything I ever showed you."  
  
"I thought it was for friendship. We were the best of friends."  
  
"Then you've seen so little."  
  
"We joked about everything. You seemed as if you were sick of the thought of being with me romantically. Do you remember? We laughed at what all of our friends said. We laughed at them. We told them it'd be the end of the world before we even think of being together. Don't turn this around on me coz we both know-"  
  
"They knew. They knew everything. That I loved you.love you still."  
  
She bit her lip. Silence would be cruel.  
  
"But I didn't. How was I supposed to know?" Ayako argued, feeling the walls around her suddenly closing in. It was hard to breathe.  
  
"You're right. It's my fault. I should have told you before.before you found someone."  
  
Her eyes grew large with his statement. She didn't need to ask him through words from her mouth, her eyes did all the asking. She was puzzled, but more so, she was in denial.  
  
"You love him, or at least like him."  
  
"Don't assume things you know nothing of. You don't have to be jealous. Not of Ryota anyway. I told you, he's just a friend."  
  
But he ignored everything she had said.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes. I see that look every time I look at the mirror and think of you. It's so hard when everything's mixed up like the way they are. You should love me because we fit, because everyone who knows us think that we fit and we should be together. But you love him because.because.I don't know why, but if you do, don't deny it. Please. Just don't make things worse by denying your feelings. I know you remember. I know you most of all when you fall in love with someone coz I've watched you for years.and waited, oh God waited for you to realize that my feelings grow deeper for you."  
  
"What are you talking about? Kogure please, let's stop this. It's almost dinner time. Stay, mother would be pleased to see you at the table."  
  
He nodded, but the heavy feeling inside of his heart never wavered.  
  
He was being selfish, telling her too late, disturbing her like that. He followed her to the large dining room, a meter away, afraid to be so close. He could still smell her shampoo and her perfume all mixed into one intoxicating scent. And he thought he was going to die out at the very moment.  
  
And when he said he loved her.he meant it with every fibre of his entire being.  
  
-=^_^=- 


	6. Chapter 5 Love Worn Lightly

Heart's Game  
  
  
  
By: Lor-hime  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? *grumbles* Everybody knows that SD isn't mine and it never will be. The brain behind SD is Takehiko Inoue. Fanfiction disclaimers really have a way with taking the thrill out of everything illegal.  
  
Chapter 5 - Love Worn Lightly  
  
Ryota entered his apartment, laughing. He had her and he knew it. Sometimes he wondered why such simple words could make a woman fall so easily. Love! Ha! That was something he'd never be able to feel for somebody other than his sister, his only family. And now he's using that emotion to take his plan into action.  
  
"What are you so happy about?"  
  
He whipped around to see Mitsui casually sprawled on his couch, holding a beer. He smirked at his friend.  
  
"I thought I'd smell you. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Visiting. Now you answer my question."  
  
"You probably know why. Don't ask me stupid questions coz I don't have time to give you stupid answers," Ryota casually walked over to his favorite chair and turned on the television, completely ignoring the grumbling noises Mitsui was making.  
  
"How far are you going to take this anyway?"  
  
"Until she feels how Natsumi felt when that bastard left her," came the cold reply.  
  
"So you're going to make her all googly-eyed for you and then you'd drop her like some piece of trash? You're sick you know that. Man! That girl is oblivious to all that had happened two years ago. You know that. Her pathetic excuse for a brother didn't even tell anyone about his relationship with Natsumi-chan. Give it up okay. Get a life."  
  
And in a flash, Ryota had Mitsui pinned down on the couch, his fists tightly embedded on Mitsui's crisp white shirt. Ryota pulled Mitsui close, eye to eye. His eyes were on fire, anger was the only thing that could be seen.  
  
"You don't have the right to say that coz Rukawa didn't play with your sister! That bastard left Natsumi crying and broken and I didn't even know it until it was too late! I didn't until she was dead so back off! You didn't have to go through a difficult funeral and you don't visit the only family you ever had at the cemetery!"  
  
Ryota's fists were so tightly clenched that it began to turn into an awful shade of red. They hurt but he didn't care, he was feeling quite numb even. He only felt the anger and the loneliness he's carried for the last couple of years and he was sick of it.  
  
"Okay! I get it," Mitsui yelled out, pushing Ryota away from him.  
  
Ryota ran his fingers through his hair, sat down and settled his head on his palms. Then he started shaking.  
  
"You don't know.it was so hard for me.the first few days were the hardest.I'd wake up and call out for her, telling her that she'd be late.for school.and then I would remember everything.that she was dead and I was alone.she was dead.if only I had gotten to her sooner.or if only I knew.she didn't tell me.she didn't want to worry me.see how good she was.Rukawa didn't deserve her.but she thought he did."  
  
"Miyagi."  
  
"Why can't I forget.?"  
  
"Look. All I'm trying to say is that a mistake like Rukawa's can't be covered by another mistake from you. Leave the girl alone. If you were in her place, ne? Or if you were in Rukawa's place? It's the same vicious cycle if you go on with this. You're as bad as Rukawa is, even worse. You're just killing Natsumi-chan all over again."  
  
And before Ryota had the chance to say anything, he heard a click and knew Mitsui had gone. Mitsui's words echoed through his mind and for the first time he felt like a jerk. He'd be killing Natsumi all over again.  
  
He knew he was playing with love and hate and there was such a thin line between the two emotions that people normally mistook the one for the other.  
  
But every time he thought of the look on Rukawa's face when he saw how his sister had been hurt.that was all he wanted. He wanted him to feel everything.the pain.the regret.the sheer hatred.  
  
-=^_^=-  
  
The annoying ringing that penetrated through his ears woke him up. Ryota grumpily threw away his covers and haphazardly walked towards the blasted telephone. He grabbed the receiver and gave an annoyed growl before he placed it on his ear.  
  
"Yeah?!" he yelled over.  
  
"Get up! Emergency!"  
  
"Hanamichi?!"  
  
"Just get over here."  
  
Then there was a click.  
  
For a moment, he stared at the phone. Then he trudged towards the shower.  
  
After half an hour, Ryota burst inside the precinct with a scowl. He was met by an over-energetic Hanamichi, a very patient Akagi and a smiling Mitsui.  
  
"Well? It's six in the goddamn morning and I was supposed to be here at eight. Aren't you going to tell me why I didn't get my sleep?"  
  
"You my friend are in luck."  
  
"Hanamichi.," Ryota warned, his eyes dangerously glazed.  
  
"We have Maki's hideout. It's that old shipyard near the abandoned mill. We got info from some kid who saw them unload a few crates of their 'magical powder'," Akagi informed. Ryota's eyes widened with complete interest. They had been trailing Maki's gang for over a year and they still had nothing to go by. But this bust was going to put that druggie behind bars.  
  
"Well, then let's go."  
  
"We have to contact a few men first. Give it a little more assurance before we bust them. We have to be sure."  
  
"Okay then. I'll check them out tonight," Ryota said, placing his 9mm inside his long brown sports coat.  
  
"Roger that."  
  
"C'mon buddy. Let's get you some breakfast," Hanamichi offered, placing an arm over Ryota's shoulders.  
  
"That's the first thing you've said that's made sense to me in a very long time."  
  
-=^_^=-  
  
"What is it with you and the late governor's daughter anyway?" Hanamichi asked before grabbing his cup of coffee and taking a sip. Ryota looked up from his own plate and sighed.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh don't tell me it's nothing. C'mon. I'm your best friend. I have the right to know. I didn't know you dig that kind of woman."  
  
"I don't dig her okay. We're just friends."  
  
"Friends don't drive around town, watching sunsets like lovers do.like you do."  
  
"How'd you know that we-"  
  
"Me and Haruko-chan saw you that one time."  
  
"It was nothing okay. She wanted to take a look at the sunset so we did. Ayako is just a girl I know okay."  
  
"She's no girl."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Ignore it all you want but I think you like her more than you let on. I mean, you've never taken girls out for rides like that, not even when you only had your motorcycle. And you never had a thing for school teachers before."  
  
"Shut up! I don't want to discuss this."  
  
"You seriously need someone to take care of you."  
  
"It's for police work. That's why I'm with her. She's Kaede Rukawa's sister. A perfect way to get him talking is through his sister. I'm sure she'll be willing to give us information. And besides, Kaede Rukawa's friends with Maki."  
  
"Oh is that all.," Hanamichi trailed.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You sure don't know how to lie," Hanamichi grumbled, but not loud enough for Ryota to hear.  
  
-=^_^=-  
  
"Shinichi.you know it's not like that. I appreciate everything."  
  
"Bullshit! Why are you backing out now?!"  
  
"Coz I want to have a new life. I'm doing this for ne-chan.and myself."  
  
"That's crap! This is your life!" Maki yelled out, waving the pack of marijuana in front of Kaede's pale face. The younger man backed away a few steps, completely determined to end this torment now.  
  
"To hell with drugs! Shinichi, that thing's destroying you. It's killing you."  
  
"You once made it your god and now you're telling me to quit?!"  
  
"That's my point! I used to go by it everyday but I found out all about its darkness. Please, I don't want to see my best friend go to waste or even die just because of marijuana. I don't want to lose you. You've been like a brother to me, that's how important you are."  
  
Maki pushed Kaede to the floor with a hard shove and Kaede fell to the cemented ground, shocked by the unexpected blow. He stood up immediately and gave Maki a blow to the jaw. Maki staggered backwards, wiping the stray blood that had escaped from his cut lip. It was obvious that Kaede didn't want to fight but Maki wasn't going to back down on this one.  
  
"You little brat! You know why I became friends with you?! Well guess what! It wasn't because I liked you or thought you were something. It was because you had the cash!"  
  
It was as if he had kicked Kaede in the gut. Kaede couldn't believe the words Maki had just said and he wanted to wake up from the horrible nightmare he was in but it wasn't a dream, it was as real as the night sky that had suddenly enveloped the both of them. Kaede couldn't move, his whole body feeling suddenly numb. His own friend.used him.  
  
"Kiyota!" Maki barked, sending a hidden subordinate out into the open.  
  
"Get that traitor out of here!" he ordered.  
  
"C'mon Rukawa-san. Let's go," Kiyota said, pulling Kaede's suddenly limp arm.  
  
Kaede looked at Kiyota Nobunaga with complete disgust and he pulled his arm away from the other's grasp. He walked out of that place with as much dignity as he could muster. The door slammed shut behind him.  
  
-=^_^=-  
  
"Rukawa just walked out. It seems as if they had an argument," Ryota called out into the walkie-talkie he brought with him.  
  
"Did you see any illegal stuff there? In Maki's possession?" Akagi's voice boomed over the radio receiver.  
  
"Roger that. He kept waving this packet of crushed something, most probably marijuana leaves. I'm watching him now. He's folding the contents into a tight roll, like a cigarette, yes, positive. It's drugs alright."  
  
"Okay, return to base now."  
  
"Roger. Over and out."  
  
Ryota stood up from his position behind the large bushes that surrounded the old mill. He could hear the water slosh around, him being only a few meters from the shipyard. The vicious wind fought with him and all he could do was to wrap his sports coat tighter around him. A few seagulls flew past, perhaps to go home.  
  
An image of Ayako came at him out of the blue, her long russet curls flying softly in the wind and her penetrating sapphire eyes lunged at him like the stars in the sky. She was really beautiful.and.Ryota shook his head violently.  
  
Maybe Mitsui was right. She didn't have to pay for what her brother did. She didn't know. She had a heart so trusting and so kind that Ryota felt like a jerk. Who was he kidding?! He was a jerk, the biggest one!  
  
"Where're you?!" his walkie-talkie came to life.  
  
"On my way chief.on my way."  
  
-=^_^=- 


	7. Chapter 6 Who'd Have Thought That Confi...

Heart's Game  
  
  
  
By: Lor-hime  
  
  
  
The title of this chapter was taken from a line in Tim Rice's and Elton John's version of "Aida", the Broadway musical that I love so much, from the song "Not Me" sung by Radames.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? *grumbles* Everybody knows that SD isn't mine and it never will be. The brain behind SD is Takehiko Inoue. Fanfiction disclaimers really have a way with taking the thrill out of everything illegal.  
  
Chapter 6 - Who'd Have Thought That Confidence Could Die?  
  
"You look tired. What's wrong?" she asked, placing a hand over his right shoulder, her eyes showing her deep worry for the officer.  
  
"Ie Aya-chan. It's nothing. I just have a lot to do this week and it's finally getting to me," he assured her, taking her hand into his own, linking them. He felt his heart beat a little faster when he saw how perfect they looked together.just like the two of them.  
  
She laughed, amused at something and her eyes crinkled in the cutest way. He almost felt the breath rush out of him. He smiled at her, his eyes asking what was so funny.  
  
"You are. Where'd you get Aya-chan.?"  
  
"I thought it fit you. It sounds nice, a name only the two of us know of."  
  
"You're sweet you know that."  
  
It was like a slap to his face. Sweet? That was what she thought of him.if only she knew.God if only she knew about it all.He raised a hand to touch her face lightly and he watched her as she closed her eyes, just as his touch reached her.  
  
Absolute beauty.  
  
"You don't even know me."  
  
"I know enough. You're a very kind, brave, handsome and intellectual person who I'm proud to be with especially now, more than ever."  
  
"You don't know what you're saying Aya-chan.," he trailed, withdrawing from her, putting some space between them. His guilt finally caught up with him and this is why he needed to stop this now. Every time she looked at him so innocently, it gave him something to fight about within himself. He didn't deserve someone like her, she was too good for him.  
  
"I do.at least, I know I do."  
  
Silence enveloped them once again and Ayako sighed. She wasn't going to leave this hanging in the air. She was going to be there for him.  
  
"What's wrong Ryota? The real reason."  
  
"You have to be home. It's late. I'll drive you."  
  
"Ryota.," she cried out, holding his hand firmly with her own.  
  
"."  
  
"I won't move until you say something true to me."  
  
"Aya-chan.please.it's late and I'm tired."  
  
"But I want you to know that you can trust me."  
  
"You can't trust me. Is that true enough for you?" his voice rising dangerously.  
  
"Nani? I don't understand."  
  
He spun around and held her.embraced her.felt her beside him.smelled her hair.loved her.he felt her melt into his arms.  
  
"I don't want to lose you. But I can't tell you everything.I can't. Don't ask me why coz I won't tell you. Please don't believe in me so much coz it hurts. I want to know that you can be on your own if the time comes that I have to be honest with you. Don't hate me and don't ask questions. I care for you a lot and that's all I need to know. I hope that's all you need too. I can't give you anything more than that, not yet."  
  
"I still don't understand you but.okay."  
  
Her answer made him smile, but it wasn't because he was happy. In fact, the reason was the opposite. In that moment, he wished that he could hold her forever, just like this and do nothing else.  
  
-=^_^=-  
  
"So are you ready?"  
  
Ryota looked up to see Mitsui saunter over inside his office. The shorter officer gave a placid shrug. He was ready.for some things.  
  
"Maki will have the time of his life inside that special cell! Ha! He'll kill over with grief and-" And suddenly Mitsui was cut off by Ryota's hand on his arm.  
  
"You win."  
  
Mitsui stopped his jabbering and looked at Ryota with as much puzzlement as curiosity. What was this baka talking about?  
  
"Win what?"  
  
"I can't do it."  
  
"The bust?"  
  
"Ie.Aya-chan.," pausing before he finally said her name.  
  
Laughter filled Mitsui's eyes as Ryota said the words.  
  
"So now you have a nickname for her? Finally you come to your senses. I told you this would be better, nobody would get hurt and all of us can have a nice and peaceful rest before the arrest tomorrow evening. Go rest up okay?"  
  
"Can't stop thinking about her.it's like she's everywhere.suddenly she's here and then there and then she's gone again.before I lose my mind, tell me something, what is this? What the heck am I feeling?" Ryota asked almost too softly for Mitsui to hear.  
  
"You sure did a 180 on this one. What made you change your mind?"  
  
"I'm not sure if it's my mind that's beginning to change."  
  
"Oh.," Mitsui trailed, fully understanding the words his friend just gave away.  
  
"Tell me.am I crazy or what?! I set out to avenge my sister and I end up falling for the bait.the catalyst for my vengeance.I'm in the middle. If I go on with what I had set out to do then I hurt the most precious person to me now.and if I don't then I fail Natsumi all over again. I've no way out Mitsui.trapped like the criminal that I am."  
  
"She makes me feel like I'm the best out there you know. She doesn't care if I don't have as much money as her family.she's not like that. She's made me feel like a millionaire without the money. You can understand that right? I don't know.I've never felt like this before, not ever. And now I don't know what to do," Ryota continued, leaning back on his chair, closing his eyes.  
  
"Tell her the truth ne?"  
  
His eyes flew open, panic in them. He slowly began to shake his head. He couldn't do that. She'd hate him. No.no.no.he can't live with the thought of her hating him. And he suddenly wondered where the guy he once knew went. What happened to the guy who felt lost, alone and bitter? He didn't even know himself anymore.  
  
"Think about it. You'll find peace once you tell her everything, who you are, what you wanted from her, how you feel now. She'll appreciate and understand that. I think she's not the kind to be mad for long."  
  
"I can't okay. Not yet."  
  
"But you are going to tell her, right? It won't be pretty if she finds out for herself."  
  
"She's not going to, unless you turn your back on me and tell."  
  
"I'm not going to, trust me. But you promise to tell her?"  
  
Ryota nodded, not sure if he was going to keep this promise. He was afraid and he didn't like the feeling. Somehow he wished that he hadn't met Ayako in the first place. He had heard rumors before, that she was someone who was so easy to fall in love with because she was simply enchanting. He thought he could handle it, but he was wrong. So damn wrong that he wanted to hit himself just to make the pain go away. Physical injury was in no way comparable to what his heart was feeling.  
  
Will Natsumi ever forgive him?  
  
"She'll be thankful you know, Natsumi-chan, I mean," Mitsui coughed, as if he had read what was on his friend's troubled mind.  
  
"Thankful that you have moved on.forgiven the man she once loved.it's not so easy, I know but.she'll love to see you finally getting the happiness you deserve," Mitsui continued, slowly walking away from the table.  
  
When Ryota found the courage to look up, Mitsui was gone.  
  
"Will you be thankful Natsumi-chan?" Ryota asked to no one in particular, his soulful brown eyes darting upwards, his sight going through the ceiling.  
  
-=^_^=-  
  
Author's Brain:  
  
This chapter was shorter ne? I didn't know what to write anymore, my writer's block finally taking its toll. Pray for me.nyahahaha! (now why am I laughing like Sakuragi-kun???).anyways, I just wanted to thank the people who reviewed. So here's a big THANKS coming your way.  
  
ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!! 


	8. Chapter 7 Hero

Heart's Game  
  
  
  
By: Lor-hime  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? *grumbles* Everybody knows that SD isn't mine and it never will be. The brain behind SD is Takehiko Inoue. Fanfiction disclaimers really have a way with taking the thrill out of everything illegal.  
  
Chapter 7 - Hero  
  
"Take your positions. Standby alpha unit. Bravo unit move forward, go with Mitsui. We'll meet up at point A," Akagi ordered into the walkie talkie he was carrying. Static came through before Hanamichi's voice crackled through.  
  
"Roger that. Hey chief! A few burly men are at the entrance and two are at the south exit. Maybe it's time we pay them a visit, ne?"  
  
"Lower your voice down Sakuragi.we're still waiting for your partner. He's late."  
  
Hanamichi had wondered about that too. They planned everything last night and Ryota was sort of spaced out. He was physically there but it was clear that Ryota's mind was somewhere else. He had gone off before Hanamichi could even call his name.  
  
"Yeah. I'll call him," Hanamichi replied, putting his walkie talkie down, hiding back behind the tall bushes.  
  
"No need Hanamichi. I'm here."  
  
"God man! Where have you been? We planned to meet at the station about two hours ago. And you weren't there. We couldn't wait for you."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry okay. Got caught up in traffic, I visited Natsumi. I needed to tell her some things.," Ryota trailed, striking his worn black shoes across the dirty ground. A tiny cloud of dust formed just as his toe hit the earth.  
  
"Chief, Ryota's here," Hanamichi called, turning his back on his partner.  
  
"Good. Proceed to plan A. It should take some time before we can enter the mill, if we want it done quietly. Of course we can clonk their heads with the back of our 9mm's. But that would be too unpolice-like."  
  
Ryota shook his head, frowning at the futile attempt Akagi made to make things lighter. Nothing could change the fact that this operation was do or die. Maki was a powerful drug lord and he had men everywhere.  
  
Ryota grabbed the walkie talkie from Hanamichi and barked on the receiver.  
  
"I'm going in. It's not that tough. Avoid shooting men as much as possible."  
  
"Miyagi!"  
  
"I don't care if you're the chief here Akagi. We've been waiting for this chance for a very long time. I'm not going to waste my time just sitting here waiting for nothing."  
  
The radio crackled.  
  
"Okay. We'll take the back."  
  
"I'll go up front."  
  
And with that, Ryota thrust the radio back in a shocked Hanamichi's hand. He grabbed the gun he brought along from his jacket pocket and proceeded to sneak up the bush-lined pavement.  
  
"Hey buddy.wait for me!" he heard Hanamichi call out. Sometimes he could just strangle that guy.  
  
They continued on with as much silence as possible. When they reached the front of the mill, just as reported, at least five heavily built, 6 feet tall men loomed over the entrance. Each were dressed in black jackets and loose black pants. Dark glasses covered their eyes.  
  
"Now how are we going to get past them?" Hanamichi whispered.  
  
"Like this," Ryota said before grabbing a reasonably sized stone from the ground and then flinging it over to the other side of the road, hitting a large tree trunk. The sound it made was loud enough for the five men to hear and all were alert at once. Ryota threw another stone and then another. Three of the men went over to see what the noise was, leaving the two others in front of the entrance.  
  
Like a lunatic, Ryota dashed liked lightning towards the two men and avoided a blow to his jaw. Hanamichi did the same and got one of the guys, hitting the back of the man's neck with the back of his gun. Ryota had a harder time with the other guy, since the man was visibly larger and taller than he was. But with a few slick moves and he finally outsmarted the guy, ending with the guy asleep on the ground.  
  
"Hey Rick! There was nothin' there! You-"  
  
Ryota and Hanamichi turned around, finding themselves face to face with the other three men. The expressions on their faces were shocked and disbelieving.  
  
"How'd you punks.?"  
  
They charged at the policemen with stealth and precision. One of them reached for a radio receiver. Luckily Hanamichi saw it before the man could tell Maki about his "unwanted guests". Hanamichi punched the radio out of the man's grasp, making the man stumble as well. There was a great pause before the fighting really started. Suddenly, a show of fists and legs was the only thing that could have been seen. As the dust receded, Ryota and Hanamichi emerged victorious (naturally), although they were bruised and hurt. Quickly, they gathered the five men before any of them had the chance to wake up, tied them up to the tree trunk and gagged them.  
  
"Alpha team, we have five men here. We tied them to a tree, near the front entrance. We're leaving them for you."  
  
"Roger that Lieutenant."  
  
-=^_^=-  
  
"Mugsy! Get me my lighter!" Maki barked over and over.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Mugsy!"  
  
Silence again.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
"You shouldn't swear like that."  
  
Ryota emerged from the shadows, his gun safely hidden from view. His brown eyes were clearer now, focused and steely. He had to use everything he had to make Hanamichi stay hidden. He wanted to do this on his own. Akagi's team had already cleared out all of Maki's men. This was between Maki and Ryota now.  
  
"How'd you get here Miyagi?!"  
  
"You should get tougher men. It was like stealing candy from a baby."  
  
"Hn. Well, shorty, I'll take your word for it."  
  
"Insults won't get you anywhere."  
  
Maki laughed, it was a weird and malevolent sound that made Ryota shudder, something just right for Halloween. It made Ryota want to wrap his hands around Maki's thick neck and strangle him until his veins popped. But instead he walked a step forward.  
  
"Look, just surrender and we'll go easy on you. You have a lot of lives on your debt list, this is as good a bargain as you can get. We'll offer you a deal. You confess and all and we'll talk to the board about your punishment."  
  
"If I ever end up in prison, it will never be because of you Miyagi!"  
  
It was Ryota's turn to laugh.  
  
"Don't you get a little guilty from all you've done? First you kill yourself with drugs, then you kill others with drugs and in the end you kill people off because you took drugs and got too high for your own good."  
  
"I get kicks out of it so what?!"  
  
"You're sick."  
  
"I know," Maki laughed.  
  
"Maki-san."  
  
Maki whipped around, finding Kiyota cuffed and in Akagi's custody. It didn't seem as if they had hurt him. It looked like he had been arrested willingly.  
  
"Just surrender Maki-san. I'm tired of seeing you destroy yourself. Just like Rukawa-san. We both care for you because we're friends. Just stop."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about boy."  
  
"Please."  
  
A soft light went through Maki's eyes. He thought of Kiyota as his little brother, he cared for Kiyota more than he did Kaede. Maybe Kiyota was right.  
  
"Okay."  
  
A smile reached Ryota's face and he went to Maki, cuffing him as well. The handcuffs made a click as it closed over Maki's large wrists. His hands were in front of him, imprisoned, just like he was going to be. He was going to prison, finally. They walked out of that mill with the criminals all intact, none were really hurt, just bruises here and there.  
  
But Maki wasn't going to be defeated that easily. Without warning, he drove his hands up to meet Ryota's jaw. The impact made Ryota stumble and hit the wall, hard, spitting blood along the way. Ryota grabbed his abdomen as Maki gave him another punch. In a sudden panic, the other police officers scrambled for their weapons. Hanamichi tried to restrain Kiyota as he struggled to get free. Akagi went over to Maki's side trying to get a hold of the drug lord. But Maki kept moving away.  
  
"You're not taking me alive!"  
  
Mitsui appeared with the men he had arrested. He pushed them inside the car and let the others look after them for a while. He had to get into the action. Ryota had finally recovered, wiping away the blood that escaped from his cut lip. He felt bruised and tired. Kiyota had stepped on Hanamichi's foot and the redhead let go. It was all a blur as time seemed to have sped up.  
  
"So let it be!" an officer shouted, raising his gun to shoot at Maki.  
  
"Don't shoot!" Ryota chorused with Akagi but it was too late, the shot had been fired.  
  
-=^_^=-  
  
Maki stared at the wounded Kiyota on the ground. Kiyota had shielded him from the bullet. A sadness swept over the seemingly heartless criminal. Kiyota sputtered a few words but they were all unclear. The bullet ran through the left side of his chest, just above the heart, probably hitting an artery or two.  
  
"Kiyota.," Maki whispered, kneeling down to hold his friend.  
  
"Go.*cough*.there's still.time.*cough*.to.esca.pe.," Kiyota struggled.  
  
The police officers and their men were stunned. Ryota started to move towards Maki and the wounded Kiyota and Maki had noticed.  
  
"Arigatou my friend. I'll never forget," he had said before leaping up and running into the bushes. Several men ran after him but they later returned without Maki. He had escaped.  
  
"Let's take him to a hospital," Akagi ordered, referring to Kiyota.  
  
"Right."  
  
The officers stayed silent throughout the whole ride to town. The bust was a failure all because Maki had escaped and one guy was wounded. It wasn't supposed to be like this. If only they had been more alert.  
  
"Shit!" Ryota cursed as he sped around the corner.  
  
Hanamichi turned to look at his partner, concern all over his eyes.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Ryochin. It was nobody's fault."  
  
"If only he didn't knock me down so easily."  
  
"You're only one man. Even the lot of us couldn't get a hold of him."  
  
"That's not the point. We have one wounded man inside that car and a cold-blooded criminal on the loose! Damn it! We could've had Maki tonight and I let that slip away," Ryota yelled, pounding his fist on the steering wheel.  
  
"Well.let's not worry about that now. We'll get him some other time. Now, we have to save that guy's life whether or not he's a criminal. And besides, you're hurt. We'll have you checked too."  
  
"That's not necessary."  
  
"You're being stubborn."  
  
"Who are you? My mother?!"  
  
Hanamichi didn't reply at that. It was best to let his partner cool off for a while. Ryota can be such a pain sometimes. They arrived at the general hospital and Ryota rushed inside with Hanamichi trailing behind him, knowing that Akagi and Mitsui had arrived much earlier, taking Kiyota in.  
  
The lieutenant almost slipped as he skidded inside the white linoleum floors of the hospital. He was met with sullen faces. Akagi had his head down and Mitsui wasn't looking at Ryota directly.  
  
"Dead on arrival," someone finally said.  
  
"Damn!" Ryota cursed under his breath.  
  
Nobody had to die tonight.but someone did. And the worst part is, Kiyota didn't really have to die in the first place. It was simple, the plan went haywire.  
  
-=^_^=-  
  
Author's Brain:  
  
It's a real surprise that you guys really read this stuff (the author's notes I mean).I had a real tough time with the scenes in here since I don't watch action movies so much. I didn't know what to put here, I had no idea how to describe the fights and the action moves. I hope I did okay. But anyway, if you don't like the scenes, you can always e-mail me on suggestions or place your comments on review. And that goes for corrections as well. That is if you're a real action buff and you can pretty much tell how lame my action sequences were. Hehehe.anyway.my next chapter would probably be finished soon so wait for that. Ja! ^_^ 


End file.
